vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126499-morning-coffee-521-carrots-and-collectibles-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha I like it! I will be out of town Saturday - Monday with the wife but you can definitely use my housing plot for extraordinary profit. | |} ---- I am leveling an Explorer Path just so I can get the costume pieces from that, so you're in good company with that kind of thing. And I can say, with all certainty, that I have spent more money on costuming and dyeing than any other thing in WildStar, bar none. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I saw you out in the world looking for where Cheetos took that screenshot haha. You were a bit more persistent than me in your search though. Well done! | |} ---- ---- It's a fun one :) Wait till you do UPG- it's a real blast to tank! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- yep, I am. Coming up on my next tier 5 reward and I am dreading yet another disappointment ! | |} ---- Usually they are worse than my Lv 55 blues. The top tier items are better. | |} ---- Yeah, WildStar has an alter at the foot of the RNGoddess and has been burning incense and candles there since the very beginning. I wonder, at which point, game designers will figure out the randomness isn't fun or compelling game play. | |} ---- I think some randomness is fun and compelling as it adds excitement. It's a balance- too much RNG is frustrating. Not any is stale and boring. That's my opinion anyway. | |} ---- ---- I think our ideas of "excitement" are pretty different. :lol: Of course, I'm excited that I get to have Pho for lunch ... and that's just noodle soup. | |} ---- ---- I'm really jealous. What do you like in your pho? I like mine loaded. Shin Meat, Raw and Cooked slices of beef, tendon, tripe and those delicious Vietnamese meatballs. Top it off with bean sprouts, thai basil, lime, and jalapeno slices. | |} ---- RNG is a spice that must be used sparingly. Here it was treated as the main course. They've gotten a little better but still have a ways to go to shake their RNG addiction. My first T5 I won the lottery and got a chest-piece with enough mainstat that put it close enough to my crafted one that the added power of the runeslots more than made up for. The shoulders I got last night from my second one... well it got split between mainstat and a secondary which would have been a huge loss over my Epochos shoulders. By all rights Epochos should be consolation gear yet I couldn't find an Aventus piece that surpassed it. If there's anything I collect it's cosmetics (outfits, dyes) but only so that I can mix-n-match. I'm a little irritated that the "War-forged" title was a one time thing that required rated battleground rating. At least I can shoot for the "Technomage" title. | |} ---- Take that raw beef out, toss in an excessive amount of sriracha (or spicy chili sauce of a different sort) and some hoisin sauce and I'm in. | |} ---- As I've mentioned before I got a purple with 57 less main stat than my Lv 55 blue before. That one is the worst offender so far but I'm surprised it even made it through the RNG process. | |} ---- It only stays raw for a little while. The soup should be hot enough that it cooks in the broth. | |} ---- Funny, that's the exact amount this one was off. Dear CRB, when an item is irreparably worse than crafted, there's a problem. | |} ---- Was it a support system or weapon attachment? The support systems and weapon attachments in GA are itemized without main stat at all, prioritizing assault power and secondary stats. | |} ---- Probably, I don't remember exactly. Thing is the support power gain wasn't even close to offsetting the loss in main stat and milestones (it was maybe +9 support power), nor were the runes the right type to make up for it. I guess if my other gear were GA quality I'd be ok with dropping a bit, but that's not the kind of person who's gonna be looking at contract gear for an upgrade. | |} ---- All hail the RNGods | |} ---- Praise RNGeezus! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 1. I like to collect all kinds of stuff, housing decor, pets, mounts, titles, achievements. For most things I'm content to wait and work towards them as long as doing so remains fun. I love the carrot, for example, but I'm content to wait until they actually fix the challenge to try to farm for it as a player who prefers solo content rather than change my preferred playstyle just to get the carrot. That being said, I can certainly understand that sometimes having an item is a lot more fun than getting an item. As far as content gating goes, with the exception of achievements--which are inherently tied to completing a particular task--I think it's counterproductive. Collectibles are fluff, designed to have no real impact on your game performance and to be meaningless in terms of game progression. They're inherently casual content, so their distribution should be deliberately inclusive, not exclusive. That is not to say that they can't drop from something in a particular type of content, but if they do then they should be BoE drops that the players who obtain them can pass on or sell if they don't want them. There is really no reason to tell the people who don't like a particular type of content that they didn't earn the right to have a "Floofball Rainbow Bunnykins" because they haven't optimized their build well enough. There also is no real reason to tell the people who got a particular collectible that they don't particularly want that they have no right to sell it to someone who does want it and use the plat to get something they actually DO want. Besides, vendoring a jabbit because you've already got one is just... cruelty to jabbits. It's wrong! ;) 2. I enjoy being a helpful member of the community and will cheerfully share information if I know how to do or obtain something that other people want to do/have. I do not enjoy having something more because nobody else does, nor do I enjoy having something less because everybody else does. I do not need anyone else to keep the locations of things carefully withheld from the public simply to protect the fun and mystery of looking for those items, nor would I ever want someone to feel that they should do so on my behalf. There are some very community-minded people who compile that information into databases for the benefit of anyone who chooses to make use of those resources. Nobody is required to make use of them, however. Both options remain available to any player even if the location of the item is in the database. If you want to know, look it up. If you want to find it yourself, don't look it up. As for mocking and misinforming other players, that falls under the heading of "increasing your enjoyment by decreasing someone else's enjoyment". Not interested in doing it and not interested in watching others do it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- People were actually giving you crap about posting the method for getting the carrot? I just checked the reddit out... damn why did I do that. I enjoy how people are ragging on Towelliee for not playing the game, when he himself has stated that he wants to stream it but can't make a living doing so because of how few viewers he gets. Yet, that's somehow Towelliee's fault. Priceless. | |} ---- Welcome to Reddit, where the OC is made up and your opinion doesn't matter unless it's everyone else's opinion. :( | |} ---- The irony is that most of them are complaining about it in topics with titles like "HERE'S HOW YOU GET THE CARROT." And as a major proponent of information-sharing, I have to say that the LFG channel when people finally spread the word... Well, you could have supplied an entire country with the salt from that mine. Lots of words like "deserve" and "earn" and "work" thrown around, ignoring the fact that aside from one legitimate clue, people were purposefully spreading misinformation for days. To be fair, some people might have had it spoiled for them through in-game chat, which is pretty unavoidable. As I said, the location of the pet is so obscure that most people haven't even heard of the expedition, let alone seen it in-game at any point. It's not really all that related to carrots or veggies, aside from the very broad connection that they're food and the instance is about food. A lot of posts have said things along the line of "I tried this expedition a few times and didn't get the pet, so I moved on." So let's be honest for a second: if you were actually hunting this thing legitimately, would you really have returned to a place where you tried something several times and it didn't work? Probably not. More likely that you would have gone on to check new locations and test new theories, leaving the pet unfound forever. Considering how low the drop rate seems to be, it's lucky that Palmtop even got one and sparked this whole discussion in the first place, otherwise we'd all still be clueless. | |} ---- Man, having to run a bugged event with 5 people for a decent shot at getting a chance at the carrot is work enough. | |} ---- That just makes it even more Hardcore!. | |} ---- ---- The expedition is also bugged. You can no longer cool the pot down while it's cooking. So you have to enter it as a group and run as fast as humanly possible to put the ingredients in to even get silver, much less gold. I have one on my plot, used to gold it for chuckles when I was bored prior to drop 5. Not anymore! Now it's a mini raid event. | |} ---- ---- Not so HEROIC now, eh??? (couldn't resist) I was actually surprised and impressed at how reasonable you and Palmtop were in your posts to each other. Also, for reals, reddit is literally the worst place on the internet. Yes, I am including 4chan in that comparison. | |} ---- I've popped into 4chan on rare occasions. reddit on the other hand I avoid like the plague. | |} ---- ---- I've had one on my plot for months now, from back when I was achievement/plushie farming. I remember being disappointed when I heard that Drop 5 broke it, since I would use it to get the food when I ran out. Never figured it would be useful again! Though it seems you still can't get the achievement for failing it, unless I'm somehow... failing at failing... | |} ---- carrot pets are hardcore, we can't have all the scrubs knowing where to get the carrot pet, you need to work for that shizz uphill both ways, in the snow with no shoes. how is everyone going to know how elite they are while they stand around the capital cities now that everyone can get welfare carrots | |} ---- Here's the problem with the logic of those people, that was probably pointed out to them but I don't care enough to go check: If a player does not want the hunt to be spoiled for them, what is he doing poking the threads about it in a forum? If they cared so much about the hunt, they would have better sense than to do so. But if they did and are now complaining, then it's just kind of a huge hypocresy, isn't it? Of course that, if you tell them this, they won't care. This is actually a bad case of 'everyone else must play how I want them to play'. | |} ---- I, for one, appreciate you spreading/confirming the location of the carrot, Vince. When I first learned that a carrot pet was coming, I may have actually squealed like a little school girl, I was *that* delighted. As the days went by and new information came out about how other pets could be obtained, I became more and more disappointed. I even told my husband, "figures that the one pet I "must" have is the one none of us can seem to find". I searched Jabbithole for every reference that pertained to cooking, like chef/cook npcs that might drop it, challenges that were veggie/food related, every spawn location of a veggie (not just carrots), etc, etc. I even tried the Melting Pot expedition (I have it securely planted on an alt of mine, as I use it to farm renown), but with it bugged, and my usual habit of soloing it, it seems I was doomed to never realize it was there all along, but just out of my reach. Sure enough, every other pet location became known, yet the carrot remained a mystery. Then came those that found it, but didn't want to share it. I'm not sour at them for not wanting to share their then secret, but I'm fairly certain any misleading "clues" that were offered up did not taste all that sweet to those of us who were still actively searching. Anyways, as others have said, if folks don't want to be spoiled about something, they'll avoid those places they might inadvertantly hear information they don't want to hear, i.e. those threads here or elsewhere. To do otherwise is putting it on their shoulders, not yours. | |} ----